


Jingle Bell Rock - Steve Rogers x unnamed ofc

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve rogers christmas, steve rogers romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Steve Rogers has a crush on the owner of a local cafe.  Thanks to a spontaneous Christmas tune, he learns the feeling is mutual.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Jingle Bell Rock - Steve Rogers x unnamed ofc

There was a little cafe close to the Avengers Tower that had become a favorite hangout for Steve Rogers. Part of the reason was the strong coffee and delicious pastries created by the owner. The owner herself was another. 

On the crisp day in October when Steve had first walked into the place, bells gleefully jingling above the door to announce his presence, he’d seen her -- or rather, he’d heard her. She had her back turned away and was putting cookies onto a tray and singing along to the radio while doing so. Steve thought that she had the voice of an angel, and once she’d turned around to greet him, he saw that she had the face of one, too. 

He’d been smitten with her from that day forward. 

Over the next two months, Steve had become a regular and had introduced the rest of the team to the local treasure. He and his angel had lots of conversations during that time, some brief and some at length. If only he could find a way to overcome his nerves and ask her out already, maybe he could move beyond buying coffee that she made and taking her out for a meal before enjoying a cup she didn’t make. 

Some of the other Avengers had begun to frequent the place and chat with her as well. If Natasha was to be believed, the feelings between the owner and Steve was mutual. In fact, she had a theory that the woman was secretly communicating with him through her song choices. He’d paid more attention to the music and lyrics after that comment. It had given him some good laughs, some things to think about and lots of hope, but it still failed to give him courage. 

The week before Christmas, Steve was sitting at a table in the cafe with Nat and Clint. Everything was decorated beautifully for the holiday and there was no way to not feel joy while in the shop. Many regulars were enjoying the holiday specialties and delectables. There was a sense of family and warmth that permeated the entire place. 

Customers were clapping and singing along with the owner as she belted out one Christmas song after another, many by request, while working behind the counter. Steve loved the way she glowed with happiness as she sang. He also couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes kept drifting towards him with a soft, yet flirtatious, look in them. 

The opening sounds of “Jingle Bell Rock” filled the air and she began to dance as she grabbed a small round tray piled high with wreath shaped cookies. Singing along with the tune, she came out from behind the counter with the tray in one hand and tiny serving tongs in the other. She made her way around to the tables, offering free treats to thank her patrons and receiving their holiday greetings. 

When she reached Steve’s table, she offered cookies to the trio and then put the tray down for the first time. With both hands extended towards the super soldier, she invited him to stand and dance with her. He could feel his cheeks burning, he wasn’t much of a dancer, but he decided to just go for it. For once he didn’t care about his nerves as he looked into her eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the moment, evening joining her in singing the end. Afterwards, when the blood stopped rushing to his ears, he heard the cheers and clapping from the other patrons. 

He looked down to find he was holding her hands. The next song had begun and the words spurred him on. Finally finding the courage he’d been missing, Steve asked her out on a date. 

With a wide smile and quick kiss to his cheek, she said yes and then excused herself to grab the cookies and continue serving her guests. 

Clint and Natasha playfully ribbed him as they congratulated him on finally making the move. The three of them watched giddily as she made the rounds with extra pep in her step while continuing to sing along to the song that perfectly captured how Steve felt. 

They locked eyes as she walked back towards the counter and sang the line that rang true for them both. “ _Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> written to fulfill the request of a friend who asked for a story prompted by the song, "Jingle Bell Rock"


End file.
